


Record Labels and Rude Bartenders

by NightCourt_HighLady



Series: Taken By Storm [1]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: All Human, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 06:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15479406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightCourt_HighLady/pseuds/NightCourt_HighLady
Summary: Taken by Storm, is performing at their favorite club tonight. Aelin's boyfriend, Rowan, is the bassist. Tonight's going to be an interesting night for the band, and for Rowan as well.All human. Rock band Modern AU.





	Record Labels and Rude Bartenders

**Author's Note:**

> My sister sent me a message on Pinterest telling me she needed an AU where the guys from TOG were in a band. This is for her.
> 
> Enjoy, Doodle Bugg.

“ROWAN. You get your BEFEATHERED ass in here THIS INSTANT.”

“Coming,” Rowan rolled his eyes as wandered into his girlfriend’s “beauty room.” At least that’s what she called the large room that contained a vanity, giant lighted mirror, and more makeup than Rowan understood the purpose of.

“What do you think?” Aelin asked, looking over her shoulder at him coquettishly. His eyebrows hit his hairline. 

Her shirt almost didn’t deserve the title. The back was nothing but criss-crossed straps, showing off the tattoos he’d inked into her back earlier in the year. The front had a plunging v-neckline, but was otherwise nothing more than black fabric. The top was tucked into a pair of dark jean shorts that barely covered her butt. Underneath those were ripped fishnet tights, finished off with a pair of knee high maroon suede boots. 

Her lipstick matched her boots, and her eyes looked huge and bright with whatever she’d done with her makeup. It looked dark and dramatic, and he saw some flash of gold on her eyelids that made the gold in her eyes shine. Her hair was pinned up on her head so that the back of the shirt, and her tattoos, were in full view. 

“I’m going to have a hard time with that later,” he told her, straight faced. She stuck her tongue out at him.

“Am I going to scandalize everyone in sight?” she asked impatiently, turning around and putting her hands on her hips.

“You always scandalize everyone in sight, Fireheart,” he relented. She grinned like a madwoman.

“Excellent,” her turquoise-and-gold eyes gleamed. She sauntered over to him, running her fingertips over the tattoo on one side of his face, then over where he’d tattooed a band of feathers around his opposite bicep.

 

~~~~

 

As usual, they met the rest of the band at the club. Aelin’s cousin, Aedion, brought his bombshell girlfriend. Lysandra, said girlfriend, was stunning in a dress that made her look like she’d been dipped in forest green suede. She looked perfectly at home in her matching four-inch heels. When she saw Aelin, she squealed in excitement.

“Girl! Where did you get that shirt!” The two soon began talking about shirts and lipstick and shoes, leaving Rowan completely lost. 

Unfortunately, Rowan was putting too much effort into trying to understand their conversation, and not enough into watching for ambush. Before he knew what was happening, he heard “DUUUUUUUDE” and six feet of bulky blonde male launched himself onto Rowan, wrapping legs and arms around him like a spider monkey.

“Hello Aedion,” Rowan rolled his eyes. Between the two cousins, who looked enough alike to be twins, Rowan figured his eyes got a full workout.

“What’s going on in here?” a new voice called out. Two newcomers strode into the empty club. Chaol and Dorian, who rounded out their band, Taken by Storm.

“Aedion is going on in here,” Rowan replied, working on disentangling himself from the ever excitable Aedion.

“Always,” Chaol put down what he’d already carried of the drumkit and immediately disappeared for the rest before he could be accosted by Aedion in his traditional manner. All of them had fallen victim to Aedion’s over enthusiastic greetings.

“Where are Yrene, Manon, and Elide?” Aedion directed his question toward Dorian, who had put down his guitar case and his amp and was working on extracting cables from the backpack he also carried.

“Yrene isn’t feeling well tonight, morning sickness, ya know? She decided to bail.” Chaol was the only one of them who was married, despite being the youngest of the group. “Manon went to pick up Elide from work. They’ll be here later.” Rowan nodded, and began grabbing instruments and equipment to help ready the stage.

 

~~~

 

Aelin loved going to Taken by Storm’s shows. Aside from Lysandra, her cousin’s’ girlfriend, she knew she was the sexiest thing in the room. Well, sexiest female thing. Sexiest male award went to her gorgeous silver haired other half. Which, of course, was half the fun. What’s the fun in having a smoking hot band boyfriend if you can’t flaunt the fact that you’re dating a smoking hot musician while also being hotter than a Carolina Reaper? 

As the band was getting ready to start, Manon’s distinctive white blonde hair and bright red leather jacket appeared in the growing crowd. Elide limped right behind Manon, hand on her elbow to keep from getting lost in the crowd. Grabbing Manon, Elide, and Lysandra, Aelin made her way to four seats in the bar. 

“Oh no,” she groaned to Lysandra. “New bartender alert.”

“Well maybe this one won’t be like the others.”

“Hopefully not, but this one’s male. Every male bartender who’s ever worked here has tried to dissuade me from getting my traditional starter to the night. Why don’t they ever question Manon?”

“I’m scarier than you,” Manon said, flashing teeth in a smile, lips as red as her jacket.

The girls grabbed seats at the bar, and the bartender wandered over to take their order.

“Malibu,” Elide said to the bartender, flashing her ID. Her innocent baby face got her carded every time they went out. She was older than Aelin and Lysandra both, but didn’t look it with her big dark eyes framed in dark heavy hair. The fact that she dressed slightly more conservatively than the others didn’t help. Tonight’s ensemble was an off the shoulder navy blue dress that stopped a couple inches above her knees. The apparent modesty of the dress was offset by how tightly it clung to her and the way it pushed her D-cups further into the spotlight than she liked.

“Alrighty,” the admittedly gorgeous bartender winked at Elide, causing her to turn red.

“Double shot of Jack Daniel’s Honey,” Manon drawled next to her, golden eyes daring the bartender to say anything. The blond bartender took his gaze off of Elide’s chest to meet her eyes. He chuckled darkly at what he found there. 

“Strong and harsh, with an underlying hint of sweetness,” he observed, his entire persona daring her to start something. 

“Sex on a Beach,” Lysandra stated, before either of them could get them all kicked from the bar.

“I’ll just bet you have,” the bartender leered at her. “Don’t get sand where you shouldn’t.” Lysandra looked like she wanted to plant one of those high heels directly in the bartender’s eyeball.

“Four Horsemen,” Aelin said, a challenge in her eyes.

“I’m not sure you’ll like that, sweetheart,” the guy said. Aelin raised an eyebrow.

“I’ll like it fine,” she replied. “And either way, I’m ordering it. I just want my drink. On fire preferably. I’ve got a lighter if you need it.”

Soon, her flaming cocktail was set before her. Her eyes lit up and she stared at the flickering flame for a moment before she blew it out. She grabbed the drink, staring into the bartender’s eyes, and downed the entire thing in one gulp.

“Yumm,” she said, feeling the warm alcohol penetrate her whole body.

“Anything else?” the man’s tone was frosty, but had a hint of challenge in it.

“Get me an Orgasm. The drink, I don’t think you could handle anything more complicated.” Aelin turned back to Elide to resume their discussion about her frustrating work schedule.

“Ladies,” Lysandra said. “I think the time has come for us to make our way to the stage.” Aelin looked and noticed that the boys seemed to be surrounded by pretty girls. 

When they found their way over to their guys, having shoved an assortment of increasingly annoyed girls (and a couple of guys) out of the way, Rowan, at least, looked mildly relieved. He reached a hand out to Aelin, who took it and allowed herself to be drawn to his chest.

“You got this,” Aelin murmured into his chest. Wordlessly, he held her a tiny bit tighter for a few moments. Aelin pulled back, mischief in her face, to look into his vivid green eyes. That was the only warning he had before she kissed him fiercely.

When they came up for air, Lysandra was giving her an amused look, and Aedion wolf whistled. Aelin winked at the pair. 

“Not even a smudge on those wicked red lips of yours,” Aedion shook his head. “How long has it been since you sold your soul to the devil for your flawless cheekbone contour and never smudging lipstick?”

“He’s looking for new recruits, cousin,” Aelin retorted. “I’m sure your eyeliner game could use some demonic interference. Elide has only been working on full glam for a few months and her wings are already sharper than yours.” Manon let out a snort and ruffled Elide’s hair from where they were standing near Dorian. 

“You’re on,” the stage manager told the guys. Quickly, they said their farewells and got on stage. Chaol sat behind his drum kit, with Rowan sulking over his bass nearby. Dorian grabbed his electric blue electric guitar, and Aedion, who mysteriously had the voice of an angel to go with amazing stage presence (his cousin was convinced he’d sold his soul for it, as she couldn’t carry a tune in a bucket), stood at the mic.

 

~~~

 

After the set, Aedion was pulled aside by a casual looking man for a few moments. The others waited at a distance as the guy shook hands with Aedion and handed him a card. Before he could get back, a couple of other people spoke with him and handed him cards.

“Who were they?” 

“Record labels,” Aedion looked shocked as he showed them the cards. “Roadrunner Records, home of Theory of a Deadman and Slipknot. Hopeless Records, home of Avenged Sevenfold, All Time Low, and Tonight Alive. Fearless Records, home of August Burns Red, Volumes, Mayday Parade, Ice Nine Kills, and Underoath. And Fueled by Ramen, home of Twenty One Pilots, Paramore, and Panic! At the Disco.”

“You’re kidding,” Chaol said, looking like he’d been hit in the face with a board.

“Nope,” Aedion said. “They all want us to audition with them within the next couple months. We could have a contract and an album in six months if we have enough original songs.”

Aelin squeezed Rowan’s hand in excitement. This is what they’d been working so hard for for so long! He dropped a kiss on her head and squeezed her hand back. Lysandra hugged Aedion so hard he couldn’t breathe, and Manon dropped her stony demeanor long enough to smile at Dorian and kiss him fiercely. To everyone’s surprise,  _ Elide _ actually kissed Dorian on the cheek. Her shyness was legendary.

 

~~~

 

“First round on me!” Aelin rounded them all up and sat them around the bar. As they were getting shots, the bartender stared at Rowan for a moment in shock.

“Did you chop your hair off with a dull machete? It looks awful.” Aelin actually growled at the offensive bartender, looking as though she’d burst into angry flames any moment. She could be forgiven for this, however, she was the one who’d cut his hair.

“Looks better than yours, boyo,” Rowan said, to Aelin’s shock. “What’d you try to shave it off and give up halfway through?” The bartender had curly blonde hair that was shaved off on the sides and flopped over his forehead.

“Well now I know how you’ve been,” the bartender grinned at Aelin, who was starting to look more and more pissed by the second. Rowan turned to his girlfriend.

“Aelin, this is Fenrys. He was in my old band. Fenrys, this is Aelin Galythinus, her cousin Aedion and his girlfriend Lysandra, Chaol, and Dorian, Manon, and Elide.” Rowan pointed to all of them in turn. Aelin stared at him, somehow making the illusion that she was looking down her nose at him though she was shorter than him and seated to boot. Then a frightening grin blossomed on her face.

“You’re even worse than I expected, given the stories. I want a free shot for the hassle you gave me about my Four Horsemen. Just a nice apology between friends, right?” Fenrys looked at Rowan pleadingly.

“You really hassled her about her flaming Four Horsemen?” Rowan asked.

“She’s so  _ small _ !” Fenrys protested. Rowan just shook his head. Fenrys grumbled off.

“So your name’s Elide?” Fenrys wandered over to the youngest-looking member of their group.

“Yupp,” she said, staring into her drink.

“You here with anyone?” Elide wordlessly pointed at Manon and Dorian, who were, it must be admitted, making out in the bar. “You look bored, sweetheart.” Fenrys got really close to her face, and she looked alarmed. 

Without even thinking, Aelin swatted the back of Dorian’s head lightly. When Manon whirled, claws out, Aelin pointed at Elide. Without a word, Dorian got up from the seat next to Manon and sat next to Elide, sandwiching her between them. The look he directed at Fenrys encouraged him to disappear quickly.

 

~~~

The rest of the evening was a flurry of planning and celebratory shots, with everyone getting drunker and drunker as time went on. 

Aedion, as usual, almost got them all kicked out with his drunken groping of Lysandra, who didn’t really mind all that much. It was a running joke that Aedion managed to be simultaneously a stupid-goofy drunk and a horny one. His invitations to Lysandra became less and less whispered and quiet in her ear, and her ‘not now, not in public please’ became less and less fervent. The rest of them, as usual, were pretending to ignore what was going on because otherwise one of the DDs would have to start to break up the party to take them home.

Elide and Rowan were the honorary DD’s literally always by their own insistence. Neither of them liked drinking much, though tonight they learned from an amused Fenrys Rowan at least didn’t like it because of what their whole band referred to as “The Incident.” Which apparently involved him getting so drunk he attempted to climb through a drive through window, completely naked, screaming for chicken strips. For Aelin, this explained why he refused to ever eat at Zaxby’s.

Finally, they were shooed out of the bar at last call by the happy manager who, it seemed, had been the one to call and invite the record label reps to the show.

Elide herded Dorian and Manon out to their car, holding one up with each arm. Rowan, the hero, somehow managed to juggle Aelin, who was trying to play with her Zippo while drunk again, and Aedion, who was grabbing Lysandra very obviously by this time. He said a silent prayer that they’d wait until he’d dropped them at their apartment before finishing things off.

 

~~~

And when they finally returned to their apartment that night, Rowan managed to navigate Aelin’s complex layers  _ just _ fine.

**Author's Note:**

> I was originally going to just write this nice little one shot and be done, but it ended up being a majorly interesting AU. So I'll just make this a series and write one shots as they come to mind.
> 
> If you can think of anything interesting as far as story ideas, drop them here! I'll try to get to them as I can.


End file.
